Bubsy the Bobcat
|-|Bubsy= |-|With Nerf Ballzooka= Summary Bubsy is the main protagonist of the infamous titular franchise. He is displayed as being an overly enthusiastic bobcat that doesn't back down from danger, he frequently states "What could possibly go wrong?" He is even displayed as having a bit of a wit as he cracks jokes towards the player breaking the fourth wall. His two main abilities are jumping and gliding; he is able to jump rather high and his gliding is considered useful for preventing him from getting hurt from falling from high drops. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Bubsy the Bobcat, Bubster Origin: Bubsy (series) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Bobcat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Toon Force, Flight (Can glide in the air and with a jetpack), Expert Marksman, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Is capable of breathing in outer space without using a helmet and underwater with Air Bubble/Diving Suit/Scuba Gear), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Capable of breaking the 4th wall and is aware of being a video game character), Plot Manipulation via Fourth Wall Awareness (Actually popped up in the instruction manual to one of his games and was unhappy with how it was presented, took over and wrote the instruction booklet himself), Invisibility (with Shadow Shirt), Invulnerability (with Super Shirt), Forcefield Creation (with Shield Shirt), Atomic Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (with atoms), Spatial Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Reality Warping (with Remote, can warp the settings of the TV), Transmutation (with Smart Bomb, can turn people into marbles), Electricity Manipulation (with Lightning Shield), Vehicular Mastery and Spaceflight (with Plane and Spaceship), Virgil Reality Helmet grants Creation/Reality Warping (Can turn imagination into reality) Teleportation (Teleports up into the sky), Animal Manipulation (Created a pony) and Size Manipulation (Can make people bigger than him), Time Travel and Portal Creation (with Portable Hole), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Can neutralize Lamb-Bo's soundwaves by bouncing off of them) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can bust through large boulders by pouncing them and atoms can blast up walls when charged) Speed: Transonic (Can dodge soundwave projectiles from Lamb-Bo) with Sub-Relativistic reactions (Has been shown to dodge lasers from a [[Woolie] UFO]) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Can use his gliding ability to survive long falls at high distances from buildings, etc.) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, a couple of meters with his pounce move, higher with his Nerf Ballzooka. Standard Equipment: Shadow Shirt, Super Shirt, Shield Shirt, Nerf Ballzooka, Smart Bomb, Portable Hole, Diving Suit, Air Bubble, Scuba Gear, Atoms, Lightning Shield, TV Remote, Virgil Reality Helmet, Exploding Corn Dog, Jetpack, Plane, Spaceship Intelligence: Genius (Built a rocket ship out of its found parts within seconds in the good ending of Bubsy 3D) Weaknesses: Quite cocky and quick to speak, doesn't often think things despite his intelligence, can't swim without items, some power-ups/weapons are either temporary or have limited ammo, has little to no experience using the Virgil Reality Helmet (meaning it could back-fire on him) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gliding:' Bubsy can somehow glide in the air which he uses to avoid fall damage and dive-bomb towards enemies. *'Pounce:' Bubsy can pounce forward to attack enemies and bust through large boulders into pieces with ease. *'Wall Climb:' Bubsy can use his claws to latch onto and climb/stick through certain walls in Woolies Strike Back. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Venom (Venom (2018)) Venom's Profile (Speed was equalized) Donatello (Mutants in Manhattan) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Donatello's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Composite Human (The Real World) Composite Human's profile (Composite Human had up to 9-B weapons, Bubsy had Super Shirt restricted, and speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Users Category:Bubsy Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Matter Users Category:Pilots Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tricksters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9